creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chelsea.adams.524/PastaSins: Rap Rat
Once again, I recommend reading the original 'Pasta alongside this. Also, this is still not associated with CinemaSins and is simply done for the fun of it. As usual, enjoy. 1. Game reminds narrator of other game despite them not having any similarties apat from having some sort of rodent-based theme. 2. Funny, the picture shows that he's clearly rat-like in form. Granted, it's a cheap-looking highly-stylized puppet, but it's still obviously supposed to be a rat. Does the author just not know what a rat looks like? 3. Rap Rat is very OCD when it comes to the rules of the game. Also, he's a dick to children. 4. Huh, I didn't know David Lynch directed this video. 5. VHS board game traumatized your child? Just hide it in a closet. It's not like they'll stumble across it years later. Also, why didn't the mother just return it to the store she bought it from? Were they not accepting refunds for that specific game? 6. The girlfriend is a dick to the author. 7. Why would the tape even bother to change at all? Even if you assume he got over his childhood fears, the original footage would've still been rather disturbing. Did Rap Rat just get bored and decide to show something else? 8. Story claims Rap Rat is covered in fur when the image clearly shows he's made of rubber. 9. Did he play the tape in a toaster? Also, why would Rap Rat cause the tape to overheat (assuming it was him who caused it to do so) if watching the video is what causes him to manifest and install fear into people? 10. Wait, now the story says that simply mentioning Rap Rat's name causes him to appear. But, nowhere else prior does it ever imply that ever happening. 11. Again, the story says the puppet is made of felt and plastic when the image clearly shows it to be made of rubber. 12. A heavy-duty sewing machine is unable to handle the weight of a small child. Either this is the cheapest sewing machine ever, or the child weighed several hundred pounds. 13. I don't know much about Voodoo culture, but I'm fairly certain there is no such being as "Aparat". 14. So, which is it? Does saying "Rap Rat" or "Aparat" summon/give him power or does watching the video do so? Or both? The story can't seem to make up its mind. 15. Why would the workers be forced to suffer the curse? I mean, I get the mother was mad with grief, but her gripe was with the owners of the company and not the factory workers. She basically doomed a bunch of innocent people to a horrible death. That basically removes any sympathy I had for her. 16. Now I'm just imagining people being murdered by Derpy Hooves. 17. What if multiple people say his name in multiple locations at the same time? Does he appear there all at once? Also, come to think of it, there is more than one copy of the game out there. Is he obliged to appear every time someone pops in the VHS and plays it even if he's in the middle of tormenting someone else? 18. That's an oddly specific set of time for a demon to be active. Also, does it only apply to a specific time zone or just in general? Because, it's always 3:30 in the morning somewhere on the planet. Total Sin Tally: 18 Punishment: An eternity of being in a 90s VHS tape (Totally radical, dude!). Category:Blog posts